


Baby Blue

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby, Bath, Bed-Wetting, Blue - Freeform, Caring, Crying, Cuddles, Diapers, Hugs, Infantilism, Little!Lance, Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Paladin, Pee, Red - Freeform, Scat, Science Fiction, Ship, Sickness, Space Dad, Stress, Team, Teamwork, Tears, Toys, Voltron, Vomit, Wetting, baby!Lance, black - Freeform, bottles, changing, green - Freeform, lion, messing, play, poop, space, tub, universe - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Sometimes Lance just needs to let go and be little for a while. But he knows that his team is always gonna be there for him, no matter what.P.s - all of these are one-shots and have nothing to do with one another what so ever.





	1. Sickness

To say that Lance wasn't feeling good would really be an understatement. The poor thing was miserable. It was early morning yet Lance had already been awake for several hours curled in the fetal position on his bed, staring down at the basin he had placed on the floor in front of his bed and trying hard to stem the nausea boiling in his stomach. Tears were beginning to stream down his face in pain when the wake up bell went off. 

He could hear the other paladins shuffling down the hall, Pidge and Shiro talking in sleep-filled voices, Hunk mumbling to himself about breakfast, and Keith yawning loudly. Lance only shut his eyes tight thinking about Earth. 

Back on Earth his mother had taken care of him whenever he got sick, she had held him and rubbed his back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear no matter how old he was. Shiro did that sometimes when he had a bad dream, felt homesick, or just felt the need to be held but that was different. Both had silently agreed that none of the other paladins could find out, because if they did Lance knew he would never get over the embarrassment. Especially if Keith ever found out. No. That was out of the question. Normally Lance only went to Shiro at night, curling up at his Daddy's side with silent agreement between the both of them. 

But it was morning now, and if Lance went to Daddy now, the others would get curious as to where Lance and Shiro were. They would go looking. They would find them. And that just simply wasn't an option. 

Lance curled tighter as his stomach churned, whimpering slightly. His bladder was throbbing but Lance was just too dizzy to stand up in order to make it down the hallway all the way to the restroom. 

Lance didn't know how long he laid on the bed after the wake up sounded, but it must have been long enough for his fellow paladins to grow worried because it wasn't long before the door slowly creaked open and Shiro poked his head inside, his face instantly softening when he saw the state Lance was in. 

"Oh sweetheart," He said, cooing in sympathy as he closed and locked the door before striding to Lance's side and sitting down on the bed, the mattress dipping as he did so. Shiro began to rub Lance's back in slow, deliberate circles. Lance whimpered and reached up for the older pilot, tears in his eyes. 

"Come here Lance," Shiro cooed, reaching down and lifting Lance into his arms with a grunt. The younger paladin instantly curled into the hold, beginning to sob as he rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro said nothing, only rubbed Lance's back and shushed him gently, hoping to calm him. They stayed like that for a long moment until Lance's sobs soon slowed to sniffles and heavy breathing. Lance huffed and nuzzled against Shiro's neck when his stomach gurgled loudly, another wave of nausea washing over him. 

"You tummy hurts doesn't it?" Shiro questioned softly, beginning to rub Lance's stomach hoping to relieve some of the pressure. Lance nodded with a sniffle, wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck. "Why don't we go lay on the couch? That'll make you feel better," Shiro said beginning to stand, Lance still cradled in his arms. Lance, instantly associating the couch with the other paladins, began to cry once more, shaking his head furiously. Shiro soon caught on to the problem. 

"We can't stay in here all day baby boy," He cooed, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Lance's face. "It'll be fine. They'll just think i'm caring for you because you're sick," Shiro explained, beginning to sway back and forth, rocking Lance gently. Lance finally nodded, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder in embarrassment. 

Lance tried to look as pitiful and weak as he could when the other pilots instantly surrounded him, eating up the attention. Shiro smirked to himself when he saw this. He gently laid Lance down on the couch, the blue paladin groaned, prying an eye open to make sure he still had an audience before groaning once more, louder this time. 

"Oh Lance! You must feel really awful! Do you need anything!? A blanket? A book? A movie? A basin?" Pidge seemed to be the most worried, her eyes wide as she looked down at Lance. Lance looked up at Shiro with large puppy eyes, the leader sighed. 

"I got it," He smiled to himself as he made his way back to Lance's room. Lance was adorable. 

"SHIRO!" Shiro grabbed the basin and made his way back to Lance in a dead sprint when he heard Hunk's yell. He entered to see Lance curled in the fatal position once more, heaving, and spilling his stomach contents onto the floor at Hunk's feet. Shiro dropped the basin and rushed to Lance's side, kneeling down beside him, whispering praise to him and rubbing his back, ignoring the puddle. Lance eventually finished, shaking with each dry heave. 

"Oh Lance," Keith spoke up for the first time that morning, sympathy evident in his voice. Hunk and Pidge followed Keith's gaze and saw the growing wet spot on the front of Lance's pants. 

"Daddy," Lance sobbed, clinging to Shiro with everything he had, shaking in his arms. The other paladins only gaped at each other, wondering if they had heard Lance correctly. 

"Give me a minute to help him clean up," Shiro said, pulling Lance into his arms and swiftly walking out of the room and into the nearest restroom. Lance was still sobbing, so hard he could hardly breathe. 

"Shhhhh," Shiro began to sway once more, rubbing his back and resting his head against Lance's. "You're okay. You're okay now Lance," He promised. Eventually Lance calmed enough for Shiro to carefully set him down beside the door. 

"I'll be right back baby," Shiro promised before slipping out the door, returning a few minutes later with a fresh pair of pants for Lance. The blue paladin buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. Shiro said nothing as he gently changed Lance, helping him into the shower. 

"You slipped Lance," Shiro said softly, he had been thinking about how to tell Lance that they had to tell the others for the last several minutes. Lance whimpered, his head down as he let the warm shower water pelt him. "You called me Daddy back there, in front of Pidge, Hunk, and Keith," It seemed to be the last name that started the waterworks once more. Shiro frowned, Lance never cried this much. Never. 

"It's okay sweetheart," Shiro said, gently guiding Lance out of the shower and helping the sobbing teen into fresh clothes. "We'll just tell them, they won't judge, and they certainly won't make fun of you," Shiro assured him, rubbing his shoulder for good measure not waiting for Lance to answer before guiding him back to the common room. 

******

It was quiet for a few minutes after Shiro explained everything to the remaining paladins. Lance was silent the entire time, preferring to keep his face buried in Shiro's shoulder, practically shaking from embarrassment. Lance jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head and looked up to see his teammates smiling down at him. 

"I know what you're thinking Lance," Keith said smiling, it was his hand resting on Lance's shoulder. "But no one here is judging you, I think it's sweet, adorable even." He reassured him, Pidge and Hunk both nodded. 

"Yeah," Hunk spoke up. "Everyone needs some comfort," 

"We're all here for you," Pidge said with a smile. "If you want to be little we'll happily take care of you," 

Lance beamed, opening his arms to pull all of his teammates into a tight hug making everyone laugh.


	2. Ball of Energy

Keith wiped the sweat off of his forehead with a sigh, beginning to make his way out of the training room. He took a long drink out of his water bottle and it was only as he was lowering it that he saw a flash of blue. Already knowing full well what, or rather _who_ it was he decided to play along and flew in a circle plastering fear onto his face. 

"Who's there?! It better not be the Galra! I'm a paladin of Voltron and I will defeat you!" He hollared, unable to hide a slight smile when he heard a quiet giggle from the hallway. This was a game that Lance played often, and Keith seemed to be his favorite target. 

"Boo!" Lance hollered, flying out from his hiding spot next to the door, his arms held high above his head as he tried to scare Keith from where he stood in the doorway. Keith jumped, screaming. Lance giggled adorably once more as Keith continued to act terrified. 

"Oh no! It's a Galra spy!" He cried. Lance growled playfully and ran at Keith tackling him to the ground. The two paladins wrestled for a while, both laughing. Keith began to tickle Lance mercelissly, smiling at his happy squeals. 

*****

"GO BLUE GO!" Lance screeched, holding a small stuffed blue lion and running around the common room hollering and making laser beam sound effects. 

"Lance, buddy," Shiro looked up from where he was helping Pidge with something on her computer. "Bring the volume down a little bit," He gently chastised with a chuckle. Lance didn't seem to hear him as he raced by the couch once more waving the toy in front of him as she flew in evasive maneuvers in a galaxy far far away. 

"BOOM!" He cried as he threw the toy into a pile of blocks, causing the tower to fall, blocks clattering the floor. 

"Lance," Shiro gently grabbed Lance's arm as he went by. Lance whined, wanting to get back to his game. "What did we say about throwing toys?" Lance shifted on his feet. Was Daddy mad at him? 

"I sorry!" He cried, looking at Shiro with puppy eyes. 

"I'm not mad at you love," Shiro promised him, his voice softening. "I just don't want you to get hurt is all," He explained as he let go of Lance's arm and allowed the blue paladin to go back to his game. Within minutes the pilot was running around the room once more, Shiro's words most likely forgotten. 

"Daddy I hungry!" Lance announced several ticks later as he plopped onto the couch next to him. 

"Okay tater tot, let's go find you something to eat," Shiro said ruffling Lance's hair as he stood up. Lance bounced to his feet, the ball of energy happily following Shiro into the kitchen. 

"Hungry! Hungry! Hungry!" Lance chorused as he practically jumped up and down at Shiro's side as he dug through the many cupboards looking for something suitable. Shiro sighed. For a race over 20,000 years old with better technology than Earth could even _dream_ of, they sure didn't have a lot to choose from when it came to food. 

It was then that Coran entered the kitchen and saw Shiro digging through the cupboards with a whining Lance beside him. 

"Is someone a little hungry?" Coran asked. Shiro sighed as he pulled his head out. 

"Yeah, just a bit," He said as Lance chorused another round of his hunger song. 

"I'll fix something up for him, and well i'm at it i'll make something for all the paladins!" He announced. 

"Thanks Coran," Shiro said, leading Lance out of the kitchen. "Lance, Coran is making lunch for you, why don't you go play for a while and i'll come get you when it's ready okay?" Shiro said. Lance answered this by seeing Hunk exit the bathroom and making a beeline for the yellow paladin. Shiro shook his head with a smile and a sigh. 

"Hunk!" Lance cried once he had reached his teammate. 

"Hey Lance!" Hunk said excitedly. 

"Where going?" Lance asked falling into step beside Hunk and concentrating hard on taking steps at the exact same time Hunk did. 

"To the common room," Hunk replied. 

"Why?" Lance asked, trying to match Hunk's facial expression as well as his stride. 

"Because i'm done training for the day," Hunk said, already knowing where this game was going. 

"Why?" Lance asked. 

"Because I've done all my exercises," Hunk said, chuckling when he saw Lance trying to imiate him. 

"Why?" 

"Because I did them faster today," 

"Why?" 

"Because I wanted to get done early," 

"Why?" 

"Because I wanted to relax," 

"Why?" 

"Because relaxing is nice," 

"Why?" 

"Because you can spend time with friends," Hunk sighed, happy that they had reached the common area and Lance had seen Shiro, thus distracting himself from continuing his interrogation.

Lance clambered onto the couch, plopping next to Shiro who was reading a magazine from Earth. Lance leaned his head on Shiro's shoulder happily looking on with him. Shiro lifted his hand and began to slowly run his robotic fingers through Lance's hair. Lance sighed happily, bringing his thumb to his mouth and beginning to suckle. Shiro gently guided it back out of his mouth resulting in a whine from the blue paladin. 

"Here sweetheart," Shiro said, gently guiding a pacifier that Pidge handed him into Lance's mouth. Lance took it happily, sucking several times to make sure it worked properly before nuzzling back up against Shiro. 

"I think someone needs a nap after lunch," Shiro cooed softly. Lance didn't seem to hear him, but his eyelids began to droop. 

"Lunch is served!" Coran hollared from the other room. Lance's eyes flew open as he jumped to his feet and ran into the dining area. The other paladins followed chuckling. 

******

It was now after lunch, Keith was sitting on the couch with Lance leaning up against him, pacifier in his mouth, blanket draped over his shoulders. Keith was trying to get Lance to fall asleep but to no avail. 

Lance sighed happily, his belly was full and warm, his was comfortable where he lay on Keith's shoulder and the red paladin's hand felt good rubbing his back. Lance yawned, he was extremely tired but didn't want to fall asleep. What if he missed something important?! 

"Shhhhh," Keith said quietly, moving his hand up from Lance's back into his hair beginning to run his fingers through it softly. Lance hummed happily, his eyes finally drifting closed as he gave up the battle against sleep. Several minutes later he was snoring.


	3. Bath Time and Bed Time

Keith was seated on the far end of the couch in the common room, his left arm resting against the arm of the couch, his legs crossed, a magazine from Earth draped over his knees. The magazine was about cars, an older edition from the Garrison that Keith had found in his bag and was now flipping through with an almost bored expression on his face, clearly ready to retire for the night. 

Lance was seated next to Keith, so close he was practically seated on the red Paladin's lap, looking on at the magazine he didn't fully understand with complete curiosity. Keith flipped the page and a beautiful grey Mercedes-AMG GT C Roadster gleamed up at him. Lance pointed to it happily making engine noises to go along with the picture. Keith nodded with a light-hearted chuckle, ruffling Lance's hair before flipping the page once more. 

"All right muffin man," Shiro cooed as he entered the common room, already changed into his sleep clothes. "It's bath time and then bed time," He said, leaning against the door frame, looking at Lance and gauging his reaction. 

Lance shook his head with a whine, crossing his arms over his chest with a half-hearted pout. 

"Come on sweetheart, the sooner you go to bed than the sooner you can get up tomorrow and play," Shiro offered. Lance shook his head once more, harder this time. 

"Not tired!" He yelled, tears forming in his eyes. 

"I know sweetheart," Shiro said, making his way over to the couch to sit beside Lance, hoping to calm him and get him into the bath before the tears in his eyes evolved into a tantrum. "But a bath will feel so nice, and then after we can curl up and watch a movie okay?" Shiro said, running his fingers through Lance's hair. He knew how much Lance enjoyed movies from his childhood and hoped that this would persuade the blue paladin but it seemed he was mistaken. 

"No!" Lance cried, the tears finally spilling out of his eyes and beginning to slide down his face. Shiro sighed. He knew that he would have to get stern with Lance. He hated punishing or being stern with Lance. He just wanted his teammate to be happy. 

"Lance," Shiro said, his voice suddenly serious. "I'm going to count to three, and when I get to 3 if you're not standing up and ready to get in the bath you're going to go in time out okay?" Shiro explained. This seemed to finally persuade Lance and the blue paladin nodded with a sniffle, already getting to his feet before Shiro could even begin counting. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Shiro promised. "Cuddles?" He cooed, offering Lance a hug which the blue paladin accepted happily, burying his face in Shiro's chest with a sniffle. 

"Can you say goodnight to Keith before we go to the bath?" Shiro asked, rubbing Lance's shoulder once they had broken off their hug. Lance shuffled his way over to Keith, pulling his friend into a hug. 

"Night Lance," Keith said, giving a quick kiss on the cheek smiling when Lance giggled. He shook his head when Lance turned his back on him to go back to Shiro, any other time if Keith would have done that he would have ended up with a black eye and a fat lip. 

"Okay, come on sweetheart," Shiro said, gently guiding Lance out of the common room and down the hall. Lance stopped hallway to the bathroom beginning to hop from one foot to the other. 

"What's the matter Lance?" Shiro asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Go Poopy!" Lance announced loudly. Shiro chuckled. Lance always had the best timing. 

"Okay, well we're almost to the bathroom you think you can make it?" Shiro asked. Lance whimpered. Shiro took that as a no. 

"Just go in your diaper then love. I know you don't like to but if you can't make it to the bathroom it's okay. I won't be mad," Shiro promised, rubbing Lance's shoulder lovingly and placing a kiss on the top of Lance's head. Lance liked the comfort of diapers, and wore them often but only used them when he needed to empty his bladder. His bowels were a different matter all together. 

"Come into the bathroom when you're done okay baby? I'll change you and get you in the bath okay?" Shiro cooed, making his way down the hall to give Lance privacy. 

The blue paladin was crying once more when he trudged into the bathroom, his head down in shame. 

"Lance look at me," Shiro said. Lance, fearing he was in trouble began to sob as he did what he was told. "Sweetheart I'm not mad at you," Shiro promised, trying to make his voice as soft as possible. Lance didn't answer. 

"Come here," Shiro said opening his arms once more. Lance practically collapsed into Shiro's hold sobbing, his shoulder's shaking with every choked noise. 

"What do you say we get you cleaned up, huh?" Shiro questioned, Lance didn't seem to hear him, and stood perfectly still as Shiro cleaned him up and set him in the bath. 

"I hope you're not getting sick again," Shiro said more to himself than Lance as he placed the back of his hand against Lance's forehead. Feeling nothing out of the ordinary he dropped his hand and squeezed some bubble soap into the warm water. Hoping to get Lance to laugh Shiro lifted a handful of bubbles and placed them both on a under Lance's nose. Shiro smiled widely when Lance squealed in delight beginning to giggle as he formed a beard out of the bubbles. 

"There's my Lance," Shiro cooed as he placed a hand on Lance's forehead to prevent soap from entering the blue Paladin's eyes as he rinsed the first wave of shampoo out. 

Some of the bubbles that Lance was playing with went into his nose tickling it. Lance sneezed loudly, shaking his head as he did so causing the bubbles to drift down to the water. Lance squealed once more, laughing hysterically, slapping the water happily and splashing Shiro in the process. 

"Bless you!" Shiro cooed with an amused smile. Shiro finished washing Lance quickly, and once finished lifted the paladin out of the water and wrapped in a towel. 

"You look like a burrito," Shiro observed, kissing Lance's nose. Lance giggled, squirming. "I'll be right back Lance, I got to get your clothes. Don't roll away while i'm gone," Shiro cooed causing Lance to fall into another adorable round of giggles. 

As promised, Shiro returned quickly, finding Lance in exactly the same spot chewing on the towel and looking out the large window into the darkness of space. 

"That's not food mister," Shiro said, gently removing the towel from Lance's mouth and replacing it with the pacifier that he had grabbed out of Lance's room when he grabbed his clothes. Shiro gently got Lance dressed into a clean diaper and pajamas and guided him back to his room. 

"You want to watch a movie?" Shiro questioned, not someone to go back on his words. Lance yawned with a shake of his head, his eyes drooping as he sucked rhythmically on his pacifier. 

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Shiro asked. Lance nodded, allowing Shiro to tuck him in under his covers before the Black Paladin climbed into the bed as well. Lance immediately rolled over so he could bury his face in Shiro's side, holding a fistful of Shiro's shirt in his hand, his eyes already drifting closed. Shiro smiled at the sight and began to run his fingers gently through Lance's short brown hair, trying to be as soothing as possible. It wasn't long until Lance's grip on Shiro's shirt to loosen as the paladin drifted into sleep.


	4. Picture (not a new chapter)

So my brother is a year older than me and is also deep in Voltron hell. He also adores this kind of age play stuff so when I told him about this he literally squealed. (keep in mind that this is a sophomore in college!) Anyway...... A day later he emails me this and I just have to share it with you guys! (Cause its really just too damn cute not to!) 

 

1. 

 


	5. Slav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people don't really like Slav as a character but personally I find him to be very adorable and funny! <3

Lance giggled as he ran in circles around Shiro, his arms reached out in front of him as he chased his knew friend. 

"Ahhh! I'm afraid I have been trapped in an alternate reality! Lance is suddenly very very different!" Slav shouted as he scrambled up Shiro, wrapping himself around the black paladin as if he were merely a tree rather than a person. Shiro sighed loudly. Lance giggled once more as he reached up to play with Slav's tail forcing the alien to lift that and wrap it around Shiro as well. 

"Slav relax!" Shiro said, squirming to get Slav off of him, finally succeeding and placing him on the ground only for Slav to take off again, once more in search for higher ground, this time deciding on the couch. Lance wasn't far behind. "He only wants you to play with him!" Shrio said, noting that Lance was indeed getting upset by Slav's constant running away. 

"Play?" Slav asked, his small ears perking up slightly. 

"Yeah," Shiro said with another sigh. "You know, like you would with a kid?" Slav only continued to look at Shiro quizzically, Shiro groaned and produced a container full of blocks, placing them in front of Lance. The blue paladin squealed and dove into them happily. 

Slav suddenly jumped down off of the couch, grabbing the large container and pulling it out of the room, grunting as he did so. 

"Slav, what the hell are you doing?" Shiro asked, his patience running low once more. He knelt down next to Lance who was beginning to whimper as he watched his toys being taken away. 

"Blocks are dangerous!" Slav hollered from the other room, where Shiro could still hear him pulling that damn box. "There's a 6% chance that they will fall and cause severe injury! And a 23% chance that Lance could get a splinter! And a 10% chance that_" 

"Okay!" Shrio yelled, pulling Lance against his chest. Lance didn't understand, he had just made a new friend and now that friend was taking his toys away. "We'll just play something else!" 

Lance whimpered and raised his arms above his head, holding his stuffed blue lion tightly. 

"Yeah, I know buddy," Shiro said pulling Lance into his arms. 

"Hey Shiro! Come in here a minute! I need a taste tester!" Hunk called from the kitchen, Lance instantly perked up, knowing that he would soon be given food. Shiro grunted slightly as he stood up, cradling Lance in his arms as he did so. 

Hunk was making cookies. Real, chocolate chip cookies, from home. Lance squealed happily, squirming in Shiro's arms as he reached for Hunk. 

"Okay squirmy, hold on a minute," Shiro laughed as he set Lance down, watching as he sprinted to Hunk's side looking at the dough with massive, curious eyes. Slav walked into the room several minutes later, wiping two of his hands on his shirt, they were clearly dirty from his hiding of a dangerous weapon. He gasped when he saw Lance and Hunk in front of the bowl of raw dough, which Lance was eating a small spoonful of. Slav was about to run over to them but Shiro caught him. 

"Let me go!" Slav hollered, squirming in Shiro's grip. "Raw dough is very dangerous! There's a 24% chance that you could get salmonella from it! And another 5% chance_" 

"Okay okay," Shiro breathed through gritted teeth. "But we can't get rid of anything, if you don't like it just go in the other room," Shiro set, setting Slav down but was ready to grab him if he tried to run for Hunk and Lance once more. He didn't. Instead he blew a raspberry at Shiro before stalking out of the room muttering to himself about stupid humans. 

"Does that taste good buddy?" Hunk asked, chuckling as Lance replied with a happy squeal, helping Hunk pour in more chocolate chips. Hunk ruffled Lance's hair with a chuckle.


	6. One on One

Keith and Lance were circling each other in the common area, each wielding large foam weapons, each smiling uncontrollably. Lance moved first, running at Keith, his sword drawn, rushing into battle. A galra soldier against the red paladin of Voltron. Keith caught him, dodging to the side and grabbing Lance around the waist. Lance squealed in delight and squirmed half-heartedly to get out of Keith's grip. 

"I won't talk!" Lance screamed, laughing the whole time. 

"You won't huh?" Keith cooed. "Guess i'll just have to make you," He said, letting go of Lance so he could tickle him mercilessly, smiling when Lance squealed in delight, laughing hysterically. Lance tried to run away but Keith caught him and carefully threw him onto the couch continuing to tickle him. 

Lance was still laughing and gasping for breath when Keith finally stopped, taking a few seconds before jumping to his feet, and tackling Keith to the ground. 

"Oh no! I've messed with the wrong Galra! I'm doomed!" Keith cried as he began to wrestle with Lance, the two paladins rolled together on the ground as they began to play wrestle, both smiling as they did so, both sitting up breathless and laughing at the end. Lance jumped to his feet, lifting his toy sword from where it lay abandoned on the floor. 

Pulling himself to his feet Keith lifted his as well and the two paladins began to swordfight, both yelling playful insults at the other as they went. 

"The Galra are so goofy looking!" Keith said, sticking his tongue out. 

"I don't like red!" Lance announced, swinging his sword with a smile. 

"Well I don't like purple!" 

"I don't like the rainbow!" 

"We're not a rainbow! We don't have orange!" Keith defended but couldn't hide a smile when Lance burst into another round of adorable giggles, this time he seemed unable to stop and lay down on the couch clutching his stomach as he laughed. 

"What's so funny about orange huh?" Keith asked with a smile, kneeling next to Lance and beginning to tickle him once more, blowing a rasperry on his stomach for good measure. Lance howled, kicking his legs feebily as Keith continued to tickle him. Lance squealed and squirmed out of Keith's grip, sliding off of the couch, scrambling to his feet and taking off in a dead sprint toward the other room with Keith hot on his heels. 

******

"Brownies! Brownies! Brownies!" Lance squealed, racing around the kitchen with his arms spread as he pretended to be an airliner, the word was difficult to understand behind his pacifier. 

"Calm down mister," Hunk cooed softly as he produced a bowl from the cupboard. 

"Brownies!" Lance cried once more as he rushed to Hunk's side, peering into the empty bowl as if expecting the desert to just simply _poof_ into exsistance. 

"Okay," Hunk muttered to himself as he brought out all of the necessary ingredients, (sugar, cocoa, eggs, butter, etc,) setting all of them on the counter in front of Lance who squealed happily, squirming excitedly. 

"Melt the butter..." Hunk mumbled as he read the first instructions on the recipe, offering Lance the butter to unwrap and place in the measuring cup which would then go into the microwave. 

Lance's face turned to one of intense focus as he concentrated hard on the task at hand, Hunk had trusted with the very important task of unwrapping this butter and Lance would not fail him. 

Once done, Hunk measured out the sugar handing it to Lance, allowing him the honor of pouring it into the bowl. He did the same for the cocoa powder, salt, and baking soda. 

"Okay big man, I'll be right back," Hunk promised, ruffling Lance's hair as he walked in the direction of the door. "Don't eat it," Hunk gently chastised with a smile and a chuckle before disappearing around the door frame. 

Lance pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. He wanted to make the brownies now! Maybe he could help? Lance looked around the kitchen, hoping to find something he could do to help Hunk. After all, Hunk was one of his best friends, and friends helped friends didn't they? 

Lance smiled when he scanned all of the ingrediants and noticed that they were missing the flour.

Luckily, Lance knew exactly where the flour was kept! 

He opened the cupboard and sighed when he noticed that it was on the top shelf. 

But that didn't matter, because Hunk needed his help and Lance was determined to help him. With a grunt, Lance reached up for the bag, he was only able to gently brush it with his fingers. With a huff of annoyance Lance jumped up, this time grabbing the bag. 

Happy with his success he didn't pay attention to the ground underneath him and landed wrong. Lance cried out as he fell, the bag of flour flying out of his hands and landing on the ground, exploding on impact and sending fluffy white dust everywhere. 

Of course it was then that Hunk returned, trying his hardest to keep a straight face at the scene in front of him. 

Lance was seated on the floor in front of the island located in the center of the kitchen, covering in the flour that coated just about everything within a 6 foot radius of the blue paladin. 

Lance looked up at Hunk with a smile before sneezing loudly which created a small puff of flour. 

******

Pidge was lying on her back, working on something in Green, underneath her dashboard. Lance was helping her, sitting next to the pilot's chair and handing her the appropriate tools at the appropriate times. 

Now was one of those times. 

"Can I have that wrench over there Lance?" Pidge asked, raising a hand and waving it vaguely in the direction of the tool bench. Lance happily obliged and handed it to Pidge who thanked him and grunted as she got back to work. It was a few minutes later that Pidge slowly made her way back up, releasing a happy sigh as she wiped her hands on her pants. Lance perked up excitedly. 

"I think she's ready for a test drive," Pidge cooed at Lance, sitting down in the pilot's chair and pulling one of the great levers toward her.

"What do you think girl?" Pidge cooed at the lion. Green powered herself up, the great beast pulling herself to her feet and releasing a loud roar. 

"I take that as a yes," Pidge chuckled as she guided the beast out of the castle. Lance squealed happily and looked out the window at the emptiness passing them in a blur. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, yet he was watching it with nothing short of fascination and amazement. 

With a large smile, Pidge leaned in her seat sending Green into a tight left turn. The lion raced around the castle, gaining speed as it went until Pidge pulled her up and she hurtled upward toward the large nebula that drifted far above the castle. Lance screeched in excitement as the great beast turned into a nose dive, hurtling back down toward the distant dot that was the Castle of Lions. 

Soaring downward at full speed, Green swooped upward at the last moment only barely missing the top of the castle. Green rumbled slightly, her way of expressing her contentment. Pidge chuckled as Lance squealed once more as Pidge guided the metallic beast back into the hanger where they found Shiro waiting for them with a smile on his face. 

Lance barreled his way out of Green and into Shiro's arms, talking a mile a minute as he explained the excitement of what had just happened. 

"And then we were flying over the castle! _ZOOOOOOM_ " Lance cried, squirming happily in Shiro's hold. "And, and, and," Lance struggled to get the words out as his brain worked faster than his mouth. Shiro chuckled and ruffled Lance's hair. 

********

Shiro was seated on Lance's bed, his back against the wall, a book open on his lap. 

Lance was lying down, his head leaning on Shiro's shoulder, he was tucked under the blankets, holding tightly to a blue lion stuffed animal. He yawned hugely as he listened to Shiro read. 

Shiro held the book with his Galra hand, using the other to run his fingers slowly through Lance's short black hair hoping the blue paladin would drift off to sleep after a long day of playing and training. 

The story was a silly one from Earth that Pidge had found in one of the shops located on a distant planet, in which a moose is given a muffin from a little boy only for the moose to then eat all of the muffins resulting in the moose wishing for muffin mix so that he could then enjoy even _more_ muffins. 

Lance huffed as he struggled to snuggle closer to Shiro, releasing a happy sigh when Shiro pulled him closer, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. 

Lance yawned fighting the will to sleep, he knew how the story ended but he still wanted to listen to the entire thing. The ending was the best part! 

"Just go to sleep sweetheart, it's okay," Shiro cooed softly as if able to read Lance's mind. Lance whined around his pacifier, making Shiro chuckle slightly as he placed one more kiss on Lance's forehead before continuing to read. 

Before he reached the ending, Lance was snoring softly in his arms.


	7. MIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the end of Season 2.

Shiro was gone. Missing. Probably captured by the Galra. Definitely captured by the Galra. None of the Paladins dared to think the other option. Lance had gone to bed early that night, after a tense, silent dinner and cold shower. He had held off the tears at the table only into burst into wailing, body wracking sobs in the safety of the locked bathroom. He had made it to his room safely, curled up on the bed and sobbed. Lance had cried himself to sleep big. 

He had woken up little. 

He didn't know why he had woken up, didn't know why his pillow was wet, didn't know what time it was, or that he hadn't slept for more than an hour. Little Lance didn't know that Shiro was gone. 

Padding softly down the hall on bare feet, his stuffed lion and blanket in tow he stopped in front of Shiro's room. The door was open. The room empty. Lance poked his head inside, his eyes wide. 

"Daddy?" He asked his voice quiet, scared of the dark that filled the empty room. Something was wrong. He just wished he could remember what it was. Blue was trying to talk to him, he could feel her emotions. She was sad, she wanted him, wanted to tell him something. Lance shook his head. He couldn't go to Blue right now. He had to find Daddy. 

Lance turned around, holding his blanket tighter, rubbing the soft fabric against his face. He headed toward the kitchen, maybe Daddy was just hungry. Lance giggled. Daddy was always hungry. 

The kitchen light was on and a wave of relief swept over Lance as he opened the door. He squinted at the bright lights, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand. 

"Hunk?" He asked, his voice heavy. The figure rummaging through the fridge lifted his head quickly. 

"Lance? You scared me man!" Hunk cried. Lance didn't say anything, just looked around the kitchen. "You need something bud?" Hunk asked, making his way toward Lance. Lance took a step backward, he didn't want Hunk. He loved Hunk. But Hunk wasn't Daddy. 

Tears began to well in his eyes before he shook his head and turned, making his way back down the hall. Maybe Keith knew where Daddy was. Lance took a deep breath, shifting from foot to foot before knocking softly on the Red Paladin's door. A light blossomed underneath it, and it soon opened to reveal a yawning Keith, his hair riddled with bed-head. 

"Lance?" He yawned once more, squinting at the figure standing so pathetically in his doorway. "What time is it?" He asked, stretching his arms up over his head, his joints popping, it was only when he lowered them that he noticed that fear in Lance's eyes and was suddenly wide awake. 

"Daddy?" Lance asked, the tears slid down his cheeks dripped silently onto the floor. 

"Oh Lance," Keith said, his voice breaking when he noticed the recognition in Lance's eyes. It was then that Lance sobbed, a heart-wrenching howl that broke Keith's heart and made it near impossible to keep his own tears from falling. Until now, Keith didn't know humans could make a noise so full of sorrow and pain. 

"Come with me buddy," Keith said softly, knowing that no words would be able to calm Lance's aching heart. He missed Shiro just as much as Lance, but right now he had to be strong for the paladin at his side. Keith took Lance's hand, holding him against him as he began to lead him down the hallway, stopping in front of Blue's hanger door. 

The lion instantly lowered her great head when the doors opened, her eyes glowing a soft yellow that bathed the two Paladins in light. Blue was agitated, her tail whipped back and forth as she stared at Lance. She didn't like seeing her Paladin in pain, and right now, all she could sense was wave after wave of sorrow rushing out of him. 

Lance sniffled, tears still streaming from his eyes, one hand was held tightly in Keith's refusing to get rid of his life-line. He lifted the other, and rested it on Blue's great nose, the metal was cold to the touch and it felt nice. Blue rumbled, the noise was loud and it calmed Lance, the corners of his mouth twitched into an almost smile. He could feel his bond with Blue right then, the love and compassion flowing out of the lion and into him, a warm, fuzzy feeling that he never wanted to go away. 

"Blue," Lance said quietly, she rumbled once more, a noise from deep in her throat. Lance reliezed she was purring, trying to calm him. He rested his forehead against her snout, taking a deep breath. 

"Lance, come on buddy. I need to show you something," Keith said, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist and leading him out of Blue's hangar and into Black's. 

The lion was cold, her eyes dark, her mouth hung open revealing the open cockpit. Lance whimpered, burying his face in Keith's shoulder, refusing to look at the fallen beast. 

Keith stopped in front of Black, taking a deep breath, hugging Lance tighter against him. He gently took Lance's hand and placed on the cool metal of Black's left flank. Keith smiled slightly as Lance's eyes grew wide, his head lifting. 

"You can feel him can't you?" Keith asked, lifting his hand and placing it beside Lance's. Suddenly, something like a wave seemed to wash over him. He could feel Shiro's presence, as if he were standing right behind him. 

"He's alive Lance," Keith said, looking at Lance who was leaning his forehead against Black's flank, his eyes closed. 

"We'll find him," Keith said, not sure if he were talking to Black, Lance, or himself.


	8. Accidents, Pillow Forts and Cuddles

Lance didn't know what to do. He squirmed again and tried really, really hard to focus on his blocks splayed out in front of him. He looked back up at Shiro for the millionth time. 

Shiro was busy, he was helping Keith with something very important. Lance was told only to bother them if it was an emergency. 

The potty didn't count as an emergency. Lance was convinced that was so. Any other time, this wouldn't have been a problem, he would have simply emptied his bladder into his diaper and continued playing. But he'd already done that a little while ago and now he really had to go again. He knew that if he went, his diaper would leak and he would have an accident. 

He placed one of his blocks on top of another in an attempt to start a tower. He squirmed again, he couldn't do this much longer. 

And then, as if it was spurred by his previous thought, his bladder released. He squealed quietly when his diaper leaked and he soaked his jeans. 

He began to cry. His head in his hands. His knees folded underneath him. He tensed in surprise when strong arms wrapped around him and a gentle kiss was pressed to the side of his temple. 

Daddy. 

Lance turned and buried his face in Shiro's shoulder, he tried so hard not to cry. So hard. 

But he was little. And little boys sometimes have a hard time controlling their emotions. Shiro knew this and rubbed Lance's back in soothing circles. He put his hands under Lance's rump and lifted his baby boy up into his arms. He felt his baby bury his face in his shoulder. 

"I Sorry Daddy!" He howled. Shiro was amazed to discover that Lance was still voiding. His heart twinged, he was an awful Daddy to put his baby boy in such pain by not checking to see if he needed a change. 

"Shhhhh. It's not your fault love. Daddy's not mad baby," He began to rock back and forth, ignoring the mess getting all over his torso. 

At last, Lance finished and seemed to melt in Shiro's arms. He wiped frantically at his eyes and clung to the older man.

After a diaper change Lance was feeling very clingy and fussy. Shiro brought him into the living room. Keith stepped foreward and rubbed his back. 

"Hey bub," Keith cooed softly. Lance was resting his head on Shiro's shoulder chewing tentatively on the Black Paladin's shirt. He had his legs wrapped around Shiro's waist. Lance didn't move his head when he saw Keith. 

"What do you say to a pillow fort?" Keith smiled at him, rubbing his back gently. Lance still didn’t lift his head from Shiro’s shoulder but he nodded and a small smile played at his face. 

Keith smiled at Lance and then at Shiro beginning to build Lance the best damn pillow fort that boy would ever see. It was huge and covered most of the expanse of the living room. Keith used pillows from all of the paladin’s rooms as well as all of their blankets. He was even able to get the tv into Lance’s man cave. 

Keith would never admit this in a million years, but he might be a little bit jealous. 

Lance squealed happily when he saw it and pulled Keith into a bone crushing hug. Keith chuckled and ruffles Lance’s hair before Lance burrowed underneath the blankets and squealed in excitement. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Lance’s camp. One by one the paladins joined him, each bringing a gift of some kind. 

Hunk joined him first with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. 

Pidge was next with popcorn and Lance’s Favorite movie. 

Next was Keith with Lance’s stuffed animal and some of his toys. 

And finally Shiro joined them with Lance’s toy lions and offered him cuddles. 

Lance needed cuddles in order to survive. He also needed his stuffies and his pacifiers. Good thing he had an amazing family to help him out with that.


End file.
